deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Pack
Ghost Pack is the North American Allied Alliance and the Native Allied Alliance as well the team member of the Heritages. The band of undead native indian warriors rose from their burial ground and battles their common ancient enemy with dark magic and metal weapons. Origins Fallen Eagle was once a warrior of the tribe was been exiled after he accidentally hurt his brother and killed three rival tribesmen. During his exile, he was literally dying due to the lack of survival and died in a cave at the canyon region where no-one can find him or his corpse. However, his spirit was transferred from the underworld where he met the Order God of Redemption and sent the land of the undead where he have been dead for a thousand years. As he was resurrected, Fallen Eagle found himself in a dark forest where he was born when he was a human and his old weapons and the tomahawk he took it from a dead rival tribesman. As his redemption begins, he set it up his own tent with bones and furs from animals he hunted them down for his new and improved survival skills. During his won first progress, Fallen Eagle met other undead warriors, Cold Wolf who was encountered at the Dead Wolf's Forest; Fire Claw at the Hell Puma's Hills; Acid Serpent at the Serpent Mountain; Deadeye Bat who battled with Fallen Eagle at the Caves of Camazotas; Skull Fish at the Dead Fish River; Banshee Raven at the Banished Raven Woods; and the mighty Black Bear at the Gored Bear Caves. He battled them one by one during his journey and earned the respect from them and he will face them one day once they're ready for another battle. Until one day, Fallen Eagle was called by a young indian warrior from his ex-tribe and told that he was needed to fight the enemy with a big war party but he refused to join the battle which it was a last fight ever. After he refused to help his ex-tribe, Fallen Eagle sensed the last tribal warrior, knowing that they are defeated by the rival tribe and rushed to see the battlefield where he came from. As he have arrived at the battlefield where he killed three rival tribesmen a very long time ago and found his dying brother and learned from him that he was defeated by Chirkan the Blood Hawk and destroyed his ex-tribe in cold blood. No time to mourn his brother's death, Fallen Eagle was accompanied by all seven warriors that he battled them now allies as they've formed a team called the Ghost Pack and they're going to find and hunt Blood Hawk and his men down as they follow the blood trails from them. The Ghost Pack tracked Blood Hawk and his men at the destroyed tribal village and Fallen Eagle confronted his arch-rival and nemesis as he armed his tomahawk which it was Blood Hawk's father's tomahawk as the truth has come out. After he battled Blood Hawk's men alone, the war between the Ghost Pack and the Blood Hawk Tribe has begun. The Ghost Pack followed their track as they've sabotaged their supply line at the quarry mines, destroyed their train, and freed all prisoners from each tribe. As they've reached Blood Hawk's fortress, the Ghost Pack discovered the crater inside the fortress and learned that they've created weapons made of Twilightium from the meteor and bought rifles and handguns which it was used for wars on every tribe. Even more, they've learned that Blood Hawk Tribe made a pact with Cabal and Chaos Gods. They've infiltrate the fortress and fought their way into the cavern where Blood Hawk was expecting them along with their devastated war machine-like mechanical spider. As they've reached deep inside the cavern, the Ghost Pack fought his elites and then his powerful war machine with all their might and skills until their Aura has been unlocked and destroyed his war machine once and for all, ending his war for good. Fallen Eagle wants to kill him but instead he marked his face so his nemesis will remember that day of his victory and defeat. Then, the Night Watchers appeared as they came to arrest Blood Hawk and the Ghost Pack has become considered as an ally to the organization at the time. The Ghost Pack continues their battle against the Blood Hawk Tribe as they were teamed up by Red Reaper during his third mission at the time before the Night Watchers were disbanded. In the 21st Century, the Ghost Pack still exists when they resided in Arizonan desert. Team Members Fallen Eagle The leader of the pack and an ex-member of the Brave Eagle Tribe. His name was Brave Eagle before his timely death and the responsible of the death of three rival tribesmen including Blood Hawk's father and accidental wounding his brother which he has been casted out from the tribe. He carries with Dead Eagle's Bow and the Bloody Tomahawk as his prized weapon. And he has the Spirit of the Eagle which gave special ability of sight and wings on his back to fly. Cold Wolf The friendly rival to Fallen Eagle and the former member of the Wolf Paws. A lone warrior who defeated his rival tribesmen, from five to twenty warriors. He carries his silver tomahawks and the Spirit of the Wolf which gave him a special ability of speed and special takedown on his foes. Fire Claw The undead indian warrior who was a former member of the Burning Pumas. A wild and fiercest warrior, Fire Claw survived the volcano as he was trained there in a seriously high heated temperature, thanks to his Spirit of the Puma which gave a fire ability to burning his enemies alive. Better not play with fire, kids. Acid Serpent The former member of Venomous Snake tribe who has died by accident when he drank his venom on his cup. Returned from the dead, Acid Serpent has the Spirit of the Serpent which gave a poisonous ability as his arrows became much effective than his regular arrows. Deadeye Bat The native vampire who was a member of Camazotas tribe, hailed from Mexico. Deadeye Bat travelled to the north where he met his cousin tribe in Arizona and resided there when he heard the news that Cabal has unleashed the Curse of the West. Armed with Zotas Bow and the Spirit of the Bat which gave a special ability to climb on the unclimbable walls, flying with his bat wings, standing on ceilings, and calling all bats to distract his enemies. Skull Fish The clumsy but natural born stalker and hunter Skeleton indian warrior who was a member of Scaled Bone Fish tribe. After he was kicked out from the tribe after the accident at the lake, Skull Fish resided in the Dead Fish River where battled Fallen Eagle and later joined the pack to fight the Blood Hawk tribesmen. He's armed with dual sickle and has the Spirit of the Fish which gave a special ability to swim underwater faster and creating the element of surprise. Banshee Raven The sexy Succubus warrior from the Shadow Raven tribe who defied the law for becoming a warrior like her fellow tribesmen, resulting her banishment from the tribe and resided at the Banished Raven Woods where she battled Fallen Eagle. She's a Magic-User Class which she has the Spirit of the Raven that her special ability to cast any powerful spell she possessed and uses shadows to lure her enemies into her trap. Black Bear The mighty muscled and brutal indian from the Rock Bear tribe who has been banished due to his aggressive behavior after he brutally beaten his opponents. Resided in the Gored Bear Caves, Black Bear fought his worthy opponent, Fallen Eagle, and then became a worthy ally to the pack. Though he may not speak as he growls and fights like a brawn grizzly bear but he knows how to fight and understand what they said with his brain. He has the utmost powerful claws that it can cut through trees and barricades, even metal ones, and has the Spirit of the Bear which gave him a powerful ability for his strength and defenses and of course, went to berserker mode. Inspirations * Modeled after enemy concept art called Brave from Darkwatch. Category:Database Category:North American Allied Alliance Category:Native Deadly Alliance Category:The Heritages